bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Yakito
| image = | race = | birthdate = September 3rd | age = 11 | gender = Male | height = 2'10 | weight = 70 pounds | eye color = Green | hair = Brown/Tanish | blood type = B Negitave | affiliation = Soul Society | relatives = | education =By Squad 12 Captain Shi Rozu | shikai = Tsurī no kami | bankai = Tsurī no doragon }} Light Yakito (光 焼き宛先, Yakito Light) is one of the last remaining people from the Yakito Clan. The Yakito Clan is a clan that used to live in the Soul Society. They were kind people who loved, and cared for one another but, 10,000 years ago, research went on them and they were forced to say at a certain place in . After the research they were found a threat and killed off. Only two of them survived. A man and a women who went to the Human World and had a son named Light Yakito.'' His parents died 7 years later, 2 months after his 7th birthday. He than found about what really happened and went to the Soul Society, and after a week of being there, he found out no one knew about his clan or anything. He was alone with no one and lived in the alleys. A man By the name of Shi Rozu found him and took him into his squad. He was the Captain of , and after a tiny bit of research and searching through books he knew how powerful and smart/noble Light could be. He made Light his Lt. after that day. Appearance He wasn't always tan or had brown hair. At first he was peach skinned, and had black hair and blueish eyes. Its weird how his body reacts in weathers. In Fall and Winter, he has black hair, blueish eyes, and is peach. But he also becomes sensitive. He gets scared of everything and can't help himself at all. During the Spring and Summer, his hair becomes bronze and his eyes turn green, and just like his hair his skin turns a bit bronze. At that point he is ready for adventure and doesn't let anything stop him. He only wears a normal kimono, and nothing else. He thinks its formal and it doesn't make him choose through a million types of clothes. During training he only wears pants. He decided after the first month of joining that by wearing pants and nothing else he can move faster. On rare days he would wear a t-shirt, and some weights as a challenge. Personality Light is the kinda of boy who is afraid and also not of afraid. During the Fall and the Winter, Light is afraid of everything, and is very shy around people. He doesn't hang with others or even look at people during all of Fall and Winter. During Spring and Summer, he is over joyed. He is happy, excited,playful. He will be with everyone have a good time. Have just a bit to much energy. Being with everyone is like his job. Ever since he went to the Soul Society he felt different. A bit more energetic. He thought because of that, he'd do a prank with Captain Shi. On that day he'd also go on top of a building and look at the stars. Than he'd put his hand in the air and than cry wishing his parents where still alive and he wanted to see there faces when they found out that he was a Lt. A few weeks before the prank all he would do is go all around the Seiritie and buy almost everything he can. Once he did that, he'd eat all the candy and have energy to last him about 5 days. So Light would pull a all-nighter for 5 days straight. Just him running around jumping from roof top to roof top, as 3 Captains try to get him to get back to work. About 6 months after Light had joined Squad 12, Head Captain asked why he didn't leave since he has no parents. He replied "Because I like it here and I have a new family in Squad 12." During some battles, Light showed a side no one liked to fight. On that side he stared at you with cold eyes as if he was trying to look at your soul. He would call out his zanpakuto and go into shikai. Once he did that, it was as if a different soul was fighting. He was a serious, and didn't care anymore if you got hurt, as long as he protect what was needed. Some say that, because of his parents death, every time he goes into shikai he becomes someone who wants to murder anyone he's fighting. He won't rest until your knocked out or unable to move. Times his strength and speed, he can kill you 5 minutes after you look at him. Though, everyone knows he has no murderous intentions, and doesn't want to hurt anyone but must in order to protect and serve. He is known has the ''Wood Protector for protecting all with his power, and in the way his shikai reacts. Also he has never shown any sign of danger. That's why, when ever people do something that is a threat to the Seiritei, they never worry about him. All they worry about are the Captains, but once they get to him they have no chance and end up losing there will to fight and there will to move. From research, Light has been said to have a condition called Eye's of Nightmares. Everytime he stares at someone while in shikai, the persons body feels numb and goes crazy. The person see's died souls. It drives people insane, and weakens them to the extent that they can do anything anymore. Though, yes Light isn't a shadow element user, he is only a sand style user, its said that his father was a shadow/sand element user, but hid it from all of his clan. Powers and Abilities Light only told Captain Rozu this, but he can't go passed 10% of his shika. For the past 6 months, Light has only gone 5% in shikai and never more. It was because he couldn't control the power that much so going higher would make him stronger but will only allow him to hold his shikai in a lesser period. He has tried various types of training to control his Abilities but couldn't. Some research was done, then he was told by Captain Rozu that he is very young and his bones won't let him go further than 10% in shikai. Mostly because going past it at a super young age would damage his nerves, possibly kill him. Zanpakuto Sealed '- Light's Zanpakuto, '''Saryū' (砂竜 Sand Dragon) is a sand zanpakuto. When in sealed it's like a normal zanpakuto/katana. Nothing out of the ordinary. Its normal and has nothing on it. Its just a silver katana, with a yellow strap.'' ' ' ''Shikai: 'Saryū -In this shikai Light ''''gets a pair of' glov'es. ''''The'y are 'called Doragon no tebukuro (ドラゴンの手袋 Gloves of the D'ragon). They also have claws on them called 'Doragon'notsume (ドラゴンの爪 Claws of the Dragon). To go into this shikai he says, " Cover all in Sand ''Saryū!" '' '' ''Bankai -'' Saryū no kuchiku-kan (砂竜の駆逐艦 Sand Dragon Destroyer) : This Bankai is very specific. To enter this state Light scratches one of the Doragon no tebukuro. Once he has done that the claw marks become yellow lights, raping Light's body. When the lights break, a type of dragon appears. The dragon is Light and his Zanpakuto merged. He has different attack patterns so its hard to keep up with this type of bankai. Zanpakuto Abilities and Attacks Shikai -''' In this state once Light gets his gloves he gets more things. First of all, the gloves start to absorb the energy around it. That energy gets transformed into tiny sand cells called Suna no saibō (砂の細胞 Sand Cells). The Suna no saibō surround Light's body protecting him. It also goes to the bottom of his feet, allowing him to fly and move 300x fast than in his sealed. The sand cells also empower his attacks. Every time his attacks the sand cells go to its contact , making the hit 40x power than it would be if the would didnt go in contact. '' '''Mentioned in Shikai : '' Furaingudoragon ('フライングドラゴン Flying Dragon) - The ability to Fly by putting the sand cells beneath him, causing a surface known Suna no hyōmen (砂の表面 Sand Surface), can't be seen by people outside of the Yakito Clan. '' Kengen ijō no suna '(権限委譲の砂 Empowring Sand) - This is the power to transfer sand cells to the tip of your attacks, to do 40x the normal or top damage. '' '' '''Suna no tejun '(砂の手順 Steps of Sand) - Allows the Shinigami to move 300x his normal speed, and boosting his vision.'' '' '' '' 'Bankai -' When in bankai, Light's power increases by 400x of his shikai power. This bankai has the same abilities as shikai but different attack patterns, suprising the enemy with different combo's and different waves of attacks.'' '' '''Attack Patterns :'' '' ' '''O no hōhō '(尾の方法 Way of the Tail) - This first attack pattern is the weakest, but also the fastest. When this one is in use Light uses his tail to pierce the enemy. His tail moves very quickly so it could it you or grab you in the blink of an eye. He can send you flying, than grab your leg with his tail and let you go and as you fall he will choke you and lift you right back up. '' '' Tsume no hōhō '(爪の方法 Way of the Claw) - This attack pattern is normal speed. It does a large amount of combos in a row but doesn't move as fast as '''O no hōhō. '''In this Way Light is 4x as powerful than the first Attack Pattern. He hits hard and will leave marks on you. It can do '''Tsume no bīmu '(爪のビーム Claw Beam), which is when 5 claw beams from the claw tips, and send them directly at you. They cut everything with ease and they home on you.'' '' 'Hakai no hōhō '(破壊の方法 Way of Destruction) - This is the final Pattern but also the strongest. In this one, the dragon disappears becoming Light again, but Light gets a white aura. This white aura is the remaining power of the bankai. When Light enters thing state he becomes 10,000x powerful. This power can eliminate everything it hits. One hit from this and you are done for. The remains on the bodies that have been killed by this, had a claw marking and there necks slashed as if a wolf came and started eating them while forcing there claws on their chest. This is an incredable power but, can only hold this state for 3 mins and once the time is up, he has no more energy left and is reverted back to sealed and cant use shikai or bankai again for one hour.